1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a connecting device used in the construction of buildings or other large structures. In particular this invention relates to a connecting device that mechanically connects structural bars extending along three mutually orthogonal axes.
2. Prior Art
In the construction of buildings, structural bar members must be connected to form a structurally secure combination. For example, the connection of reinforcing bars necessary for structural integrity is seen at almost every construction site. In some prior art systems, the connection of reinforcing bars is accomplished by a welding technique. Such welding requires special equipment and trained personnel to complete the connection. A poor welding technique may result in failure to provide the required strength for structural integrity of a structure.
Additionally, in the preparation of a model of a building, connections associated with horizontal bar members cause tolerance problems and thus assembly precision in connecting the horizontal bar members may be difficult.
It is therefore desirable to provide a three-dimensional connecting device which provides a standardized connecting process for connecting bar members extending along three mutually orthogonal axes and also provides sufficient structural integrity for the structure being built.